


Playing Through

by Rini, Saklani



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rini/pseuds/Rini, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saklani/pseuds/Saklani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles is a serious hard-working professional golf player, whose life is turned topsy-turvy by the new, carefree rookie on the tour, Jared Padalecki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Through

The 32nd TaylorMade-Adidas Golf PGA Professional Match in Port St. Lucie, Florida brought thirty of the world's top players to compete against each other. As one of the youngest, playing in his first big tournament, Jared Padalecki got a late start time and spent the morning watching the other players. Not that he minded. He was excited to see some of the greats play. His only goal was to make a good showing once he got on the course.

This course was just another course, and the tournament just another tournament for Jensen Ackles. Not that he took his good fortune and abilities for granted, but he'd done the rounds a few times now. He worked hard, followed the circuit and practiced until he could usually hit the ball where he wanted.. It wasn't easy, but a good round pleased him tremendously. Which is why, chipping onto the ninth green made him grind his teetth. He should have made the green, and the extra swing was going to cost him.

Jared groaned with the rest of the crowd as Jensen Ackles chipped his shot. He knew about the other player and rooted for him as much as anybody. Glancing at the time, he figured he had a moment to talk to some of the golfers at the ninth before heading off to start his own round.

Jensen blocked out the sound of the crowd, stood back while his round partner took his shot and then moved to take his putt. Sinking it, he let a small wave of satisfaction seem through his body- that putt kept him at par on the hole, though he should have made birdie. Rolling his shoulders, he handed his club to his caddy and turned to walk off the hole.

Jared clapped with the rest of the audience and wandered over.. He noted Jensen Ackles walking off and called, "Hey, nice save."

Turning, Jensen blinked and looked up at the guy speaking to him. He stepped forward, climbing the slight rise so they would be on the same eye level and noticed that he remained shorter. "Thank you," Jensen responded, polite, but reserved. "I should have hit the green in two, but I did what I could."

"Jared Padalecki," Jared said, holding his hand out to Jensen. "And it was a good putt to save the par. You're in a nice position, too. Only a shot behind the leader."

Jensen shook his hand, "Jensen Ackles. Thanks, I guess. Like I said... should've been on that green in two. You starting off soon?" .

"Yeah, pretty soon." Jared beamed at Jensen. "I'm really excited. This is my first pro tournament." He bounced up and down on his toes. 

Nodding, Jensen watched Jared bounce and marveled at his enthusiasm and unprofessionalism. "Well, good luck on your first run out. It's not an easy course." 

"Yeah, thanks. I've got an idea how I want to approach it, but honestly, a lot comes down to how I feel about a hole when I get to it. You know?" Jared dimpled at Jensen, all youth and carefree happiness. He could have been a child at Disneyland, instead of a professional golfer at a big tournament.

Jensen had no idea what Jared meant, and shook his head. "Can't say that I do. I mean, every hole has its own layout and every club does something specific." Golf was rather like a science to Jensen.

"Yeah, but I generally get a feel for a hole and how to approach it when I get there. I mean, I look at the layout and think it over a little, but my instincts are what I go with." Jared tilted his head to regard Jensen with big hazel eyes. 

Nodding, Jensen eyed Jared warily. He knew some instinctive golfers, but he was not and never would be one of them. "Good luck, then. I hope that you enjoy the course." 

"Thanks," Jared said. "Good luck to you, too. I'm sure you'll do awesome." He dimpled on both barrels. "In fact, I'll even root for you."

Jensen narrowed his eyesy, not trusting this overly friednly giant. "Yeah, sure." He shook his head and turned away. Nodding to his caddy, Jensen walked to him and started going over strategy for the back nine.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Playing in a professional tournament was fun! Jared found his stride, and his stroke, easily. His balls curved the way he wanted, landing neatly in the holes. He never really paid attention to his score overall, content to enjoy each hole as it came and do his best there. So, when his caddie excitedly pounded him on the back near Hole 16 to let him know he was in first, Jared blinked in surprise, dimpled and nodded.

Jensen watched from the clubhouse as Jared slowly but surely crept up the leader board, drawing him closer and closer to the number one slot. Being tied for first place was more stress than he could describe, but seeing his score being overtaken by an excited, carefree rookie made Jensen's stomach roil. He couldn't, however, tear his gaze off the game.

The seventeenth hole was a beast- a par-4 with a downhill tee shot to a severely sloped fairway, followed by an uphill second shot to a tabletop green that balls ran off of in all directions. Jared looked over the lay of the land for a brief moment, chose a club and neatly placed his ball on the green, while the crowd cheered.

Seething at the ease with which Jared played, Jensen sat at the bar and sipped a beer. He almost never drank at a tournament, especially not if he might be playing a sudden death match, but watching Jared play rattled him. It didn't help that he could see what an athlete Jared really was.

Jared's second shot landed him neatly and rolled obligingly near the hole. Without really pausing to consider the shot from a million angles, Jared selected a putter and dunked in the ball, one under par. He waved to acknowledge the cheering crowd, a full stroke over the rest of the field, with one hole left.

Jensen watched, gaping, at Jared's shot. He'd not seen anyone that at ease on the course in a long time. He downed half his beer and figured that unless everything he'd seen all day went to hell, Jared was going to at least make par on eighteen, and Jensen was going home in second place. To a rookie. Who didn't even put any effort into it.

After seventeen, eighteen was a kitten of a hole. Jared concentrated on making par, not pushing himself to do anything more. When he parred, everyone cheered and made a ruckus, as he politely tipped his cap and waved, the third and youngest rookie ever to win the course.

Pushing away from the bar, Jensen pounded back the rest of his drink and headed outside. Not that anyone wanted to congratulate the him, as the loser, but sportsmanship dictated that he congratulate Jared on his win and make an appearance in the celebrations. He ground his teeth together and crossed to the final green.

Jared shook hands, smiled at reporters and signed a few autographs. He noticed Jensen Ackles approaching and headed right for him, dimples deep. "Hey, Jensen. You did really well. Congratulations."

Jensen stopped in his tracks, a scowl flashing across his face while he shook Jared's hand. "Yeah, whatever. Good game, Jared." He pulled his hand back and shoved both in his pockets, trying for all the world to not look like a sore loser.

Jared blinked at him and tilted his head, face still happy, but a little confused. "Thanks, Jensen. I just had the feel for the course today. But you did really well."

"Coming in second place isn't really well, Jared. Not here on the tour." Jensen looked hard at Jared, trying to find any motivation for his nice guy act and then giving it up as a lost cause. "Look, you did good. Hope you had fun, and I'll see you around." He took two steps back to let the crowd move in around Jared.

Jared opened his mouth to protest, as people circled him. "See you around!" he called, hoping Jensen would be friendlier next time.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Jensen sat back in the clubhouse and watched the end of the tournament on a big screen TV. He'd come off the eighteenth green a couple of teams ago and wasn't in the running for this match. Tied for third, with Padalecki no less, there were a few strokes between their standing and the leader. It was a tough tournament, but knowing that Padalecki hadn't beat him again left Jensen a bitmellower about the loss.

Jared chatted with some of the other golfers, content with his play, even though he would be finishing tied for third. He signed autographs for a few fans, and then went into the clubhouse. He walked over the bar and ordered some sparkling water, before noticing the man next to him. "Hello, Jensen," he said politely, not wanting to annoy the prickly older man.

"Jared," Jensen nodded and offered a tiny smile. "Good round today." He sipped at his beer, slower than he had at recent past tournaments and managed to enjoy the flavor.

"Thank you," Jared said with a real grin that showed off one dimple. "You played well, too." He gulped a bit of his water, still cautious around Jensen.

"Thanks... could have been better, but Mackey was on a roll today. He sank everything all the way around." Jensen sipped at his beer and tried to ignore the way Jared's dimple made his stomach flutter.

"He was really good," Jared agreed with a laugh. "His A+ game came with him today." He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I should change. Golf clothes are ridiculous."

Jensen looked down at his wardrobe and frowned slightly. He always wore them, even when he wasn't anywhere near a course. "You think?" There was nothing unusual about his slacks and polo shirt, but Jared always looked like he stepped off a runway. 

"Well, I look like a big goof anyway," Jared said, "but these brightly colored clothes really make me look silly. And I like my jeans and t-shirts."

"Yeah, can't get away with that on tour." Jensen chuckled and thought, longingly, of the one pair of comfortable jeans he owned. He vowed to dig them out and wear them around the house for a few days and then frowned when he realized he was letting Jared influence him. "Think it's about time to head in and get my gear, too." Jensen finished his beer and pushed back from the bar.

Jared watched the multitude of expressions that crossed Jensen's face and then smiled. "A shame we can't play in jeans." He offered Jensen a hand.

Jensen took Jared's hand with trepidation and released it as soon as he was on his feet, cursing the shiver that went over him at the touch of Jared's skin. "Not exactly proper, is it?" he asked, moving past Jared and heading toward the locker room to gather his things.

"I guess not, but I have no idea why. I mean, as long as we're not trying to play in little red bikini shorts, what does it matter?" Jared shrugged and shook his head, causing hair to flop everywhere. "The cap is useful for my hair, though."   
Staring at Jared in horror, Jensen simply shook his head. "There's history and dignity with the game. It's not something to be taken so lightly." 

Jared blinked at him a few times. "Dude, it's a game. We swing sticks at little balls while wearing horribly colored shirts and sometimes, little beanies.” 

Jensen spluttered at Jared, a completely shuttered look slamming down on his face. "I don't see how you can play this _sport_ when you don’t even understand its importance." Turning on his heel, Jensen strode to the locker room. 

Jared blinked and kept walking at a regular pace. He headed for the locker he had been assigned, thinking that sometimes, you just struck out with people. Obviously, Jensen Ackles was not destined to be his BFF. He took off his shirt and tossed it on the bench. 

With his stuff all packed, Jensen made a quick tour of the locker room to see if he left anything behind. He turned the corner to grab his pack and found himself staring at a wide expanse of golden brown skin covering muscles that rippled as Jared brought his arms down. Jensen turned quickly away, but the damage was done, and he was rock hard in his slacks. 

Jared reached down and took off the slacks, grabbing his jeans. He knocked his sunglasses to the floor and muttering, turned to pick them up. Noticing Jensen standing a few feet away, looking the other direction, but not moving, he said, "Everything all right, Jensen?" 

Body rigid, Jensen nodded and grabbed his bag. "Yeah, fine." He tossed it over his shoulder and kept his gaze away from Jared when he made his way out of the locker room. 

"Ok, bye then," Jared called after him adding, "jackass," only after the door closed.   
~~~~~~~~~~

Jared loved foursome match play even more than he loved regular golf because it gave him a chance to team with another player. So he approached the World Golf Championships-Accenture Match Play Championship at the Ritz-Carlton GC, Dove Mountain, Marana, Arizona with special glee. He'd been doing well the past tournaments and looked forward to sharing his lucky streak with someone else. So, when the random pairings were posted, and he saw the name 'Jensen Ackles' next to his, he felt disappointed. 

Since their last conversation over three months ago, the other golfer turned tail whenever Jared came into view. Jensen was one of the few players who seemed to genuinely dislike Jared. But Jared straightened his shoulders and decided to make this an opportunity to change the other man's mind.

Jensen came into the World Golf Championships with excitement and not a small amount of satisfaction. It was his second try at the title, and he rolled his shoulders, hoping that he'd pulled a decent match-up and would be on his way to true success . Wandering up to the assignments, Jensen saw Jared in front of the board and debated with himself about turning around and coming back later. Jensen decided that he'd been ridiculous even to consider it and stepped forward, alongside Jared. "Jared," he said, searching for his name on the board.

"Yep, I'm afraid y'all did get stuck with me for the tournament," Jared said, twisting slightly toward Jensen and exaggerating his Texas drawl. "But I'm sure we can learn to work together for a few weeks, partner."

Startling at Jared's words, Jensen finished scanning the board and saw that they were, indeed, matched together. He kept from groaning and plastered a smile on his face. "I reckon we can, Jared." 

Jared attempted not to wince at the phony smile on Jensen's face. "Want to go discuss our plans?" he asked. "There's a pretty nice cafe in the Ritz. Or we could get away from the others."

Jensen tossed the idea around and then shook his head. "Let's get away from here... there's a great steak place just down the way." A good steak would go a long way to helping him deal with this whole situation.

"Sounds awesome," Jared said, dredging up a real smile for Jensen. "I could use a good steak. With mashed potatoes, carrots and a big old helping of chocolate cake."

"I'll take that... except the cake. Too sweet." Jensen took a step back and shoved his hands in his pockets before forcing himself to look at Jared. "Wanna meet here at six?" 

"Yeah, that works," Jared said with a nod. "You driving?"

Jensen hadn't planned on being trapped in a car with Jared, but he nodded without thinking. "Sure, see you back here at six, then."

"I think we can take 'em all," Jared said with a real dimple for Jensen. "See you at six... partner."

Nodding, Jensen stared at Jared for a second and then turned and headed for his room. The word partner rolling off Jared's tongue had sent a shaft of pleasure through his body, and Jensen hated himself for it. He ruthlessly pushed the attraction down and set about figuring out how he was going to survive playing with Jared.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Jensen looked up from his dinner and across the table at Jared. Their conversation had been strained and stilted, mostly Jensen's doing. He'was not able to relax around the other guy and his carefree attitude continued to irritate Jensen. He was trying his best though and finished a bite of steak to ask, "What got you interested in the game?"

"My best friend's brother, actually," Jared said with a chuckle. "I was nine, he was sixteen. I worshiped the ground he walked on. He thought golf was so cool, something for grownups." He took a big bite of steak and made an orgasmic noise of pleasure.

Shuddering at Jared's obvious pleasure, Jensen quickly looked down and pushed the potatoes around his plate before forking a bite up and chewing on them thoughtfully. "So, did he teach you? Or did you find someone else to help?"

"Well, honestly, he pretty much sucked, but I liked the way a golf club felt in my hands, and his dad noticed I had some natural ability. So, he talked my dad into getting me some lessons." Jared spread his hands to take in their surroundings. "Somehow, it all led here." He chuckled and shook his head. "Who knew an underage hard-on for your brother's best friend could lead to a career?"

Jensen's breath caught in his throat, and he grabbed his beer to cover the awkward silence left in the wake of Jared's potential revelation. Of course, just because Jared chose those words didn't mean that he truly had feelings for guys. "Life is funny that way."

"How about you, Jensen? What brought you into the world of professional golf?" Jared sipped his own drink, trying to remember the last time he'd been at such an awkward social affair. He settled on his junior prom, when he'd broken his date, Jenny Williams', glasses during an overenthusiastic, flailing attempt to dance.

"My whole family's been golfing as far back in the family line as we can research." Jensen smiled fondly, remembering all of the wonderful tales of their various relatives golfing in Scotland and elsewhere. "We're part Scottish by blood and well, it's been passed down to everyone, though most of the women in the family don't have quite the same love it. I'm one of the first in a long time that had skill enough to go pro."

Jared chuckled and shook his head. "No wonder you don't like my attitude about golf. It really is important and historical for you." He tilted his head and favored Jensen with his goofiest grin. "Must be hard on you, though, being the first in your family for so long to go pro."

"It's equally hard and thrilling. I get to carry on the traditions for the family and truly love the game." Jensen smiled, one of the first true smiles he'd given Jared. "It's a pleasure to play a game I love for my living." 

"Yeah, I can tell that now. It's not always apparent when you're on the course, though. You always scowl and frown and twist up your face-" Jared demonstrated "-at every hole, like you're arguing with each one." 

Jensen flushed slightly. "I never realized I look like that, but it's a challenge to come to each hole and know how to play it. I work hard at every choice, at each shot." 

"We're going to be very interesting partners, having completely different approaches to the game.” Jared stretched his legs. "You better at putts or drives?" 

"Depends on the hole. I run a pretty good putting game on faster greens, but drive well on the straighter holes." 

"I was just wondering which one of us should take first shot. After all, the one who leads off will not be the one who finishes the day, most likely." Jared drummed his fingers on the table. "And I figured you might have an idea who you wanted to go first." 

"What part of your game is better?" Jensen pulled one of the scorecards from his back pocket and flipped it to the map which he tossed between them. "Have you ever played this course before?" 

"Nope. I _am_ a rookie," Jared said. He looked over the course, noting the position of the different greens and fairways, before saying, "My instincts tell me that I'll be pretty good at the drives on this course. A little rougher on the putts. So, maybe I should lead." 

Jensen bristled at the thought of following Jared's instincts, but since they just happened to fall into line with Jensen's own plans, he nodded slowly. "That sounds good; I think that the even holes will be better driving holes for me. How do you handle fast greens, though? Nine is a tough green and as a par three, you might have to putt in." 

"Well, I won't really know until I see it and feel my way through the hole, but I've been doing pretty well at the fast greens this season." Jared pointed at Hole three. “That one looks like fun. Two water traps and a sand trap?" 

Fun was not how Jensen would describe that hole, but then he and Jared didn't seem to describe anything about golf in a similar fashion. "Yeah, well,the further you get us, the better off we'll be. That green's a good one to play out."   
"Oh, I can get us a long way," Jared said with a wink and a dimple. He flexed his impressive right arm and then went back to his steak. 

Jensen flushed under his collar, looked down and went back to eating his steak and potatoes. He did his best to ignore the sensations, as well as Jared. There was no way he wanted Jared to know how much Jared turned him on. 

"You going to be all right partnering with me?" Jared asked, noticing the blush. "I mean, we can ask for a change of partners, if we really need to. It's a little awkward and frowned upon, but..." 

"We're not asking for a switch." Jensen would rather boil himself in oil than ask for an exception. "We'll be fine, if you think you can work with me." 

"Jen, I'm the most agreeable guy in the world." Jared flashed him a big, toothy grin. "I don't need to switch, as long as you're comfortable enough with me to play. I was just thinking that our previous encounters have been a little rocky. Wanted to give you the option." 

Jensen took another bite of his steak, before he looked at Jared. "I'll do my best to respect your style of play, if you do the same for mine.” 

"Why wouldn't I respect the way you play? Everyone plays differently in some aspect. I'm not going to go around dissing them all." Jared looked at Jensen with honest confusion. 

"I wasn't suggesting you would, merely confirming that it will work, if we both respect the other." Jensen looked at Jared, a huge mistake when he got caught in the depth of his gaze.

Jared held Jensen's eyes unblinkingly and said, "I've got no reason to disrespect you or your style of play, Jensen." He held out a hand to his new partner. "We'll beat 'em all, partner.

Jensen shook Jared's hand and nodded. He would certainly put his all into his game and knew Jared would too. 

"I think the Milligan-Harrison team will be the toughest of the other pairings," Jared said, squeezing Jensen's hand once more before releasing him. "But Norton-Jacobson could be pretty competitive, too."

"Norton's never done well on this course, but Jacobson has... so, it could be a toss up with them." Jensen dug into his steak again, sighing happily now that he was finally starting to relax and enjoy himself. "I never thought you'd start off well, but you blew through that first tournament and several more. We'll have to keep our eye on Milligan, since he's won this before."

Jared raised one eyebrow very slowly. "You never thought I'd start off well?" he asked with a little grin. "Why not?"

"Most rookies barely hang on to their spot in their first tournament. I've never seen a rookie even place in the top five, never mind actually win his first." 

Jared's shoulders rippled in a pleased laugh. "Well, sir, I am a strange hombre. I never doubted for a moment that I belonged here, so I never tripped myself up." He stretched out his legs, one accidentally brushing over Jensen's. 

Jensen startled at the innocent touch and fought not to react, his leg trembling slightly. "It's probably the smartest way to go about it, Jared. As you proved that day."

"How did you do, your rookie year?" Jared asked, not noticing Jensen's reaction. He was too deep into his steak and fries.

"Not bad. I didn't place in the top ten until the fifth or so tournament, but I did respectably after that." Jensen chuckled. "It was a good year, a fun one."

Jared tilted his head and leaned in, slanted eyes intense and bright. "You should laugh more. It does wonders for you."

Jensen blushed slightly and looked down and then back at Jared. "I never realized that I don't laugh. I've always been a pretty happy guy."

"Then I guess you're in the right business after all. The two times I've talked to you, you've looked a bit uptight." Jared scooted back, thinking the blush suited Jensen as well. "No offense."

Blinking, Jensen tilted his head. "Yeah? I have to admit that I've never heard that from anyone else." He pushed some of his potatoes around the plate. "Of course, if I am that much of a sourpuss, they'd likely not tell me."

"I thought it was just me," Jared said, gently nudging Jensen with his foot. "Maybe I caught you at bad times?"

"Yeah, it's entirely possible." Jensen smiled and gently nudged Jared back. "I don't do well when I make mistakes, and I made a few of them in some of those tournaments."

"Everyone makes mistakes," Jared said with a smile. "Did you see me the tournament before last? Whew. Balls everywhere. Except in the holes."

Snorting, Jensen nodded. "Did you ever figure out what was off? That certainly wasn't indicative of your playing to that point."

"Just never got a feel for the course," Jared said. "I'll get it next time, though. Hopefully." He leaned over and speared one of Jensen's potatoes, stuffing it right in his mouth.

Jensen blinked at Jared, jaw hanging open for a moment before he snorted. "You don't have much in the way of boundaries, do you?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Jared asked innocently, chewing happily. "Oh, was that on _your_ plate? I am sorry." He grinned.

Smiling blooming on Jensen's face, he tipped his head back on another laugh. "You are too much, Jared. How do you go about your day so carefree?"

"I just am," Jared said with a shrug. "I've never had anyone ask me to explain it before. Self-analysis is honestly not one of my strong suits. I guess I just don't really feel there's any reason to be down on anyone or anything."

"I've never met anyone like you." Jensen shook his head and took another bite of the steak. "There's certainly not another person on the tour like you."

"Yeah, I'm kinda unique," Jared said proudly, puffing up his chest. "But I still got game."

Jensen snorted and nodded at Jared. "Yeah, you certainly do, Jared. You certainly do."  
~~~~~~~~~~

Benjamin Houghton, a five foot eleven, five-year golf pro with a wicked sense of humor, tossed his head back and laughed, as he and his partner, Thomas Gordon, strolled with Jensen and Jared down to the eighth hole. "You're quite a character, Jay," he said, grinning at Jared. Jared winked and nodded, obviously familiar and comfortable with the older man. "Thank you, Ben. I'm just trying not to tire out you seniors."

Jensen walked with the group, quiet and more subdued than usual. He was not scowling, since he and Jared had formed an accord, but inside his gut roiled at the way Jared shamelessly flirted with the other players. 

Jared bumped Jensen's shoulder easily as they walked. "Your turn to leadoff, partner. Know how you want to approach this hole?"

"Yeah, I think so. It's not one of my better holes, but I think that I can at least position you to have a good shot at the green." Jensen smiled briefly at Jared, trying not to lose himself completely in the mechanics of the game. 

Jared glanced at their opponents, who were now conferring, and whispered to Jensen, "We've got 'em right where we want 'em, Jen. I can feel it- we're totally pulling away from here." He gave Jensen a playful pat on the rump. "Go get 'em, professor."

Jensen jumped at Jared's pat to his ass. He scooted forward and exchanged a look with his caddie before selecting the driver he wanted. After a couple of practice swings, Jensen teed up to the ball. He closed his eyes, breathed out and then hit the ball long and straight down the fairway.

Jared clapped a bit more loudly then the strictly polite applause from the crowd. "Cute and talented," he said to Ben with a flash of teeth. "And all mine." 

Ben huffed and stepped up to take his own shot. "You'll be wishing you came to the ball with me, Cinderella."

Jared dropped a hand on Jensen's shoulder and squeezed. "Not gonna happen."

Jensen flushed with pleasure at Jared's enthusiasm, but fought the rising tide of emotion when he realized that Jared might be flirting with him. Flustered, he shoved his hands in his pockets and watched Ben take his shot. It was just as straight as Jensen's but not quite as far, landing slightly to the right.

"Ha, told you my partner was better," Jared teased with a flash of dimple. Ben just grumbled good-naturedly at him, and Jared put an arm over Jensen's shoulders as they strolled down to take their next shots. "You all right, Jen?"

"I'm fine," Jensen mumbled, looking at Jared and flushing again. He was unwilling to move away, but was terrified of letting the other man know that he was attracted to him. .

Jared nodded and patted his back. "You're doing awesome, Jen." He looked over the fairway as they walked. "And I'll set you up for a birdie."

"Yeah, we're doing good today."

Jared beamed and nodded at him. "We'll do even better from here on out." He sauntered over to where Jensen's ball had landed, looked over the area, grabbed a club from his bag and without even a practice swing, neatly knocked the ball onto the green and near the hole.

Ben groaned from across the way. "I hate the way you do that, Padalecki."

"You just wish you had my style, dude," Jared said with a playful wiggle of his hips. He returned the club to the bag and went back to Jensen's side. "Told ya."

"Yeah, you certainly did." Part of Jensen admired Jared's ability and part of him hated the ease the showed with each and every shot he took. 

Jared studied Jensen's face for a moment to be sure he was not taking offense and then smiled easily. "I'm sure I could teach you to be carefree, Tex."

Jensen shook his head. "Carefree's not a part of my nature, Jay. It suits you, though."

Jared turned to watch Ben's partner shoot, smiling a little as his shot went a bit awry. "Guess we'll be seeing them later," he whispered to Jensen. He waved cheerfully to the other pair and tugged Jensen toward their ball. "What is a part of you?"

"What do you mean? Golf is a huge part of me." Jensen smiled at the thought, letting Jared move him easily toward the green.

"Besides golf," Jared said with a little raspberry in his direction. "What are your other passions?"

Jensen blinked at Jared. "Besides golf? Well, I golf most of the year... somewhere." He tried to think of something else that he was as passionate about and could not come up with anything else.

Jared blinked at him and then grinned. "Well, at least you can do what you love until you keel over dead," he said. "Not like football." 

Chuckling, Jensen nodded. "Yeah, at least until I get arthritis in my joints." He mimed walking hunched over with a cane.

"Well, give everyone a nice view of your ass, anyway," Jared said with an admiring glance at Jensen's stuck out rear end.

"Jay!" Jensen laughed and straightened up quickly. He looked around to be sure that no one overheard him.

Jared looked around and wiggled his eyebrows at Jensen. "You shouldn't be shy to show off, Jen. You're in fine shape. And here is our ball. I'll be over there." He winked at Jensen and sauntered off.

Jensen gaped after Jared, blinking until his caddy nudged him and handed him his putter. "Yeah, thanks, Hank." Twirling the club in his hands, Jensen curled his hands around the grip, locking his fingers before he crouched and lined up the shot. He moved to the ball, took a breath and tapped the ball smoothly into the hole.

Everyone, including Jared, applauded, and Jared moved to congratulate his partner with a quick one-armed hug. "Now, that's what I'm talking about. Let's see what Ben can do with the shanked shot."

Nodding, Jensen moved off with Jared, staying close so that his partner wouldn't drop his arm. He was still torn between frustration and desire, but Jared's easy going nature put Jensen at ease.

Ben knocked the ball near the hole, but even when Thomas knocked it in easily, they were behind by a stroke. Jared beamed at Jensen. "Now, partner, we take over. Right?"

"Yeah, I think so." Jensen thumped Jared on the back with a grin.

"There's a real smile," Jared said with satisfaction. They moved toward the next hole, not going too fast as the group ahead were still on the green.

"Hey, Jared," Ben called, "don't get too enamored of your partner there. He's a heartbreaker. Always leaves 'em in tears."

"Too late," Jared called back, "but can I cry on your shoulder when he breaks my heart?"

Jensen stared back and forth between Jared and Ben, his face heating when Ben teased him about being a heartbreaker. He had no idea what the other man was talking about, and the idea made him uncomfortable enough to slip from under Jared's arm to hand the putter back to his caddy.

"See, he's already pulling away from you," Ben said, stepping closer. "He'll leave you in the end, Jay."

"Looks like you're right, Ben," Jared said with a sigh, shoulders drooping. "I guess I'll just have to lean on you for strength." He leaned against the smaller man, who mock staggered.

"You two jokers want to quit clowning and get back to golf?" Thomas said with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh whatever," Jared said. “Spoilsport." He went to select a club for his next drive, while Ben lined up to drive.

Standing rigid after Jared's display with Ben, Jensen crossed his arms and watched Ben take his drive... another straight shot that Jensen congratulated him on when he stepped off the tee. 

Jared nodded to Ben, stepped up and drove the ball past the fairway and on to the green in a nifty hook shot that left the crowd cheering. He mock bowed to them and then moved to Jensen. "Now that was luck."

"Yeah? Looked like skill to me... just the way your shots always do." Jensen smiled slightly. "We'll have to wait until Thomas takes his shot, but I might be able to eagle this hole now that you got the ball so close."

"Two under par. baby!" Jared said, hugging Jensen with one arm again. "You won't break my heart, will ya, Jen?"

"I haven't a clue what you and Ben were on about. I’ve never broken a heart." Jensen was less relaxed under Jared's arm, waiting for Thomas to approach the ball for the second shot.

"Oh, please, look at you. I bet you have." Jared raised a brow, watching Thomas get the ball on the green, but a stroke after theirs again. "Haven't you ever had a sweetie?"

Jensen shook his head. "Not since I was twenty." He shrugged, dislodging Jared's arm before he walked up to the green and took his putter from Hank. Since Jared had gotten him closer than Thomas’ shot, Jensen waited for Ben to take his shot.

Ben putted and missed, cursing slightly under his breath as the ball angled just to the right. He gestured to Jensen and said, "You have six feet five of good luck charm, Jensen."

"He certainly has been a stroke of luck, Ben." Jensen smiled at Jared and walked up to their ball, taking aim and tapping it in. His grin widened, and he turned it on Jared. "An eagle, Jay. You're on fire today."

"I have more than the normal motivation to do well," Jared said with a wink. He looked over his partner like a hungry tiger.

Shivering at the look on Jared's face, Jensen moved to his side and offered him a shier smile than before. He didn't really believe in Jared's interest, not when Jared flirted with everyone. "You've never lacked the ability to do well.”

"Twenty?" Jared asked, moving side-by-side with Jensen as they headed for the next hole, after Thomas sunk his shot, and picking up their previous conversation. "Really?"

"Yeah, the couple of lovers I've had left when it became clear that golf wasn't just a hobby or a part-time pursuit." Jensen shrugged, careful to keep the gender quiet in case Jared's overall flirting and fun wasn't intentional.

"Still, that must be a few years now," Jared said, rubbing once between Jensen's shoulder blades. "Don't you get lonely?"

Jensen nodded. "Yeah, it's been more than a few years." He shrugged and looked out over the next tee, knowing it would be his shot first. Jensen hated this hole, but thought he could do something to get Jared lined up. It was amazingly freeing to have a partner who could hit all manner of shots. "My family comes out every so often to see my play, and I get home to them when I can."

Jared bumped Jensen in a friendly manner. "Well, don't hesitate to knock on my door, if you get lonely."

"What?" Jensen looked sharply at Jared.

Jared raised an eyebrow. "What, what?" he asked. "I just said you can knock on my door anytime, Jen."

"Yeah, okay." Jensen figured he'd never take Jared up on that, but the offer was nice and from what Jensen knew of Jared- completely genuine

Jared bumped Jensen again. "Or maybe I'll jut knock on your day, huh?"

Jensen smiled wryly, figuring that Jared would never do that either. But he nodded and gave Jared a genuine smile. "You're always welcome, Jay."

Jared leaned close and whispered in Jensen's ear. "You have no idea how glad I am to hear that," before gesturing for Jensen to take a shot.  
~~~~~~~~~~

A little after nine, Jared knocked on Jensen's hotel room door, bearing two bottles of cream soda, tight jeans, tighter shirt and a killer smile.

Jensen startled at the knock, looked quickly at the clock and frowned slightly. It wasn't so late as to be rude, but he wasn't used to anyone disturbing his evenings. Opening the door, Jensen was surprised to see Jared on the other side. "Hi, Jay."

"Hi, Jen," Jared drawled, pleased when Jensen used his nickname. "May I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." Jensen stepped back automatically and held the door open wide. "Everything okay?"

Jared laughed, a rich, booming sound. "We won today, Jen. What could be wrong? And to the victor's go the spoils." He offered Jen a bottle of cream soda.

Jensen took the cream soda and cracked it open with a grin. "We did win today, but we still have a round to play. You did a great job putting everything in a playable position."

"I'm good with playable positions," Jared said, clinking his bottle against Jensen's and then downing a slurp. "Team tomorrow won't be so fun. Anytime you're up against Milligan, it's nothing but serious and shut up."

In some ways, Jensen looked forward to that solemnity, as it was how he was used to working. However, after today, Jensen was curious as to how Jared would do in that atmosphere. "Is that a tough way for you to play?"

Jared snickered before managing to look ashamed. "He nearly beheaded me the last time I was anywhere near him on a course. Protect me, Jen?"

Eyes widening, Jensen snorted. "Seriously? He went after you?" He sipped at his soda and then shook his head. "Not that different from me when I met you, hmm?"

"Well, I admit, you were a little weird around me the first couple of times we met," Jared said, sprawling on Jensen's bed quite comfortably. "But not like Milligan."

The answer pleased Jensen, and he grabbed one of the chairs to tumble into. He crossed one ankle over his knee and dangled the drink over the arm. "Well, I won't let him harass you."

"My brave knight," Jared said. He downed another big gulp of soda. "Man, I love this stuff. It's so sweet."

"Yeah, it is. I haven't had one in awhile." Jensen smiled at Jared and sipped at his soda again.

"So, what do you do with your evenings, usually?" Jared asked, glancing curiously around Jensen's room.

"I read or watch movies, sometimes call the family." Jensen grinned and put his drink on the table. "Or I go out to dinner, maybe bowl or check out a new town."

"Bowl?" Jared sat up and tilted his head. "Really?"

Jensen blinked at him. "Yeah, why?" He tilted his head, an eyebrow arched in Jared's direction.

"Now I'll know where to take you on our first date," Jared said with a decisive nod and another sip of soda.

Gaping, Jensen shook his head. "What? A date?" 

"Unless I'm not your type," Jared said, bolstered by Jensen's reaction. He had expected the other man to laugh him off or act flustered in a negative way, but saw something else in the reaction.

"Um... I... yeah." Jensen looked down, smiling shyly. 

Jared beamed and rolled over to sit closer to his golf partner. "Yeah, I am your type?" he asked, tilting up Jensen's face.

Jensen shivered, raising his eyes to Jared and then nodding slowly. "Yeah, I think you are."

"Big, loud and forward are your type, huh?" Jared asked, leaning in and watching Jensen's eyes.

"Not so much." Jensen laughed, his eyes widening when Jared leaned in close.

Jared brushed his lips very softly over Jensen's, just testing the waters. "What then?"

Jensen leaned in and kissed Jared more firmly. He curled his hand in Jared's hair and held him.

Jared grinned into the kiss and wrapped his own big hand around Jensen's head, holding him still as he tasted his mouth, tongue flicking very lightly, but not really asking for more than that.

The kiss was sweet and gentle, and Jensen finally pulled back, cheeks bright red and eyes hazy. "Hey," he said quietly.

Jared stroked a thumb over Jensen's cheek and said, "That was nice. I'd like to do that again."

Jensen laughed and nodded. "Yeah, me too." He tilted his head into Jared's hand and sighed quietly.

Kissing Jensen's eyelids, Jared whispered, "What do you want, Jen?"

"I don't know," Jensen said simply, honestly.

"Then how about we do the dating thing then, before we get in too deep. After all, it's been a few years for you." Jared reached down to squeeze Jensen's hand.

Squeezing Jared's hand in return, Jensen smiled at him. "Yeah, I think that'd be best."

"Hard not to jump you when you smile like that," Jared said, dimpling at him. He scooted back a little and picked up his bottle to sip again. 

Jensen leaned back and grabbed his soda, sipping at it and coloring slightly at Jared's compliment. "I've noticed you for a bit now, but wasn't sure if you were interested in men."

"You've only known me for a little bit, Jen," Jared reminded him softly. His eyes warmed at the idea of Jensen noticing him from the beginning.

Jensen smiled and nodded, sipping his drink and a bit out of things to say. He still wasn't entirely at ease with Jared, wasn't sure what he wanted.

"Are you a good bowler?" Jared asked, leaning against the headboard and crossing his legs at the ankles.

"Sometimes." Jensen laughed and leaned back again. "Most times I do alright, though there are times where I can't get anything but the gutter. Do you like to bowl?"

"I'm terrible," Jared said with a laugh. "I have no instinct or talent for it at all. I've scored over a hundred a few times, but not very often."

Jensen chuckled. "Well, then maybe that's not an ideal place for our date." 

"It totally is!" Jared said. "If you still like me after watching me fling a bowling ball around like an oversized giraffe, we’re soul mates!"

Breath hitching even more, Jensen nodded and smiled. "Well, then we'll just to put it to the test sometime." 

Jared nodded emphatically and said, "Sounds like a perfect thing to do the day after tomorrow. We're off, no matter how we do tomorrow."

Jensen widened his eyes. "Yeah, that does sound like a good day." He sipped at his soda and smiled at Jared. "I never expected you to actually stop by."

"Why not?" Jared asked. "You said I was welcome anytime. Did you not mean that?"

Thinking it through, Jensen shook his head. "No, I did, and do, mean it. But it's usually something that people just say and no one ever follows through on. I didn't have any intention of stopping by your room."

Jared's lower lip stuck out in a tremulous pout. "You wouldn't have? Well, it's a good thing I decided not to wait then."

"I thought it was merely a polite offer." Jensen smiled and shrugged. "There aren't too many people on tour who I call true friends."

"I wouldn't do that without really meaning it," Jared said with a small frown. "I like you."

"Thanks. I like you too, Jay." Jensen smiled at Jared, still unsure of himself.

"We're having dinner tomorrow," Jared announced with a firm nod. He kicked off his shoes and settled more firmly on Jensen's bed. "No more letting Jensen spend all his nights alone and friendless."

"Dinner sounds good. We can get Mexican." Jensen smiled at the way Jared just made himself at home.

"How did you know I love Mexican food, Jen?" Jared asked. He reached out to squeeze Jensen's thigh gently.

Jensen grinned, partly from the touch and partly from the pleasure in Jared's voice. "Well, I figured a Texas boy like you had to."

"Yeah, well, I do know a few guys who burned out on the Mexican from overdoing it in their youth. But me, basically if it’s edible, I like it." Jared patted his flat stomach.

"You'd never guess it," Jensen teased. He had seen Jared sneak snacks out of his golf bag, never mind all of the refreshment stands. "The walking must work it off."

"Yeah, the walking," Jared said with a laugh. "And the golf swings. And the two hour jogs at five am."

Jensen blinked. "Two hour jogs at five am?" he parroted back.

"Yeah. When I'm home, I go with my dogs, but here, I have to jog alone. I miss having Sadie and Harley running with me, slobbering all over my shoes." Jared sighed, thinking about his favorite mutts.

"Wow... who takes care of them when you're on tour?" Jensen was still amazed at the thought of Jared running at five am.

"My family. They're the best, letting my dogs tear up the backyard, while I'm on tour. Still, my parents are proud of me. My dad keeps imagining I’ll be one of the all-time greats or something." Jared shook his head.

Nodding, Jensen finished his soda and put it aside. "You easily could be. You're that good."

"Nah," Jared said with a duck of his head that knocked his bangs over his eyes. He gently punched Jensen in the shoulder. "I think you're more likely to be a great then I am."

"I work hard, Jared, and it is hard for me. But you just do it." Jensen smiled, the bitterness he'd felt at first now completely absent. "That's the mark of someone who will go far."

"Well, I'm honored you think so, Jen. I wish I'd been better a team sports, though. I like having someone to play with and for. Not going it alone. That's why I like these matches best." Jared rolled to press a soft kiss to Jensen's mouth again.

Jensen responded to Jared's kiss, his response dying on his lips and fading from his mind. Reaching out, he curled his hand around Jared's cheek, his fingers stroking lightly through the length of hair behind Jared's ear.

Jared sighed and leaned his forehead against Jensen's. "This happened so fast," he murmured, tasting Jensen's mouth as he spoke. "I like how you feel in my arms, taste on my mouth. There's definitely chemistry here."

Returning the kiss, Jensen chuckled into Jared's mouth. "Yeah, there is. That day you came into the locker room and yanked off your shirt..." He shook his head and brushed another kiss over Jared's lips.

"You barely spoke to me that day," Jared reminded him. He chuckled and shook his head. 

"Yeah, you pulled it off, and it was all I could do to get out of there before I made a fool of myself." Jensen brushed a kiss over Jared's cheek.

"I thought it was further evidence that you didn't like me," Jared said, remembering calling Jensen a jackass after he abruptly left the locker room, without even looking Jared's way. 

Jensen shook his head. "Well, in a way it was. I was pissed at myself for finding you attractive." He dropped his eyes from Jared's. "I didn't want to."

Jared pulled back, one hand still on Jensen's cheek, caressing him gently. "Why not, Jen?"

"Because you pissed me off. Your joking and disregard for the history of the game rubbed me the wrong way." Jensen leaned into Jared's hand. 

Jared pressed a kiss to Jensen's forehead and whispered, "I'm sorry, Jen. I never meant to belittle golf. I wouldn't have said it, if I had known how deep your family history was steeped in golf."

"I know that now..." Jensen lifted his head and kissed Jared softly.

"I'm sorry for making fun of golf," Jared said, kissing him back. "I really do love the game."

Jensen smiled, cupped both hands on Jared's cheeks and kissed him again. "Yes, I know. You love it as much as I do, just in a different way."

"A carefree, happy-go-lucky way," Jared said, grinning back at Jensen. "I'm glad you got over your dislike of me."

"It was hard to dislike you, once I started to know you. You just moved right in and took over." Jensen brushed their mouths together before dropping his hands and sitting back again.

"Well, I figure it's better that way. Just bust right through people's barriers and make friends before they know what hit them. Of course, you were a bit harder then that. I was worried when I drew your name for the tournament." Jared scooted over so he could be next to Jensen.

"I wasn't at all sure we could do it." 

"And now?" Jared asked, finishing off his soda and regarding it sadly. He put a hand on Jensen's and threaded their fingers.

"I'm really glad that they paired us up." Jensen tightened his fingers around Jared's and bumped his shoulder.

Jared bumped back ad sighed. "And even when we play against each other, we'll be friends." 

Jensen smiled. "I'd really like that." He leaned into Jared and stroked his thumb over their joined fingers.

"And more," Jared purred, turning to nibble Jensen's nose. "But I'm happy to take it slow, get to know you and do it right." 

Laughing, Jensen blinked and gripped Jared. His exuberance still set Jensen off balance. 

"Is that a yes?" Jared asked. He rubbed Jensen's side with one hand, before starting to massage his shoulders. 

"Yeah, I like the idea of getting to know you." Jensen leaned into Jared's touch. 

"You a bottom or a top?" Jared asked and then dimpled charmingly. 

"Jared!" Jensen leaned back and blinked at him. That was the last thing he'd expected to hear out and certainly didn't come in line with taking it slow. He smiled slightly and shrugged. "I've only had sex a couple of times, so I'm not really sure." 

"Aw, I was only joking," Jared said, hugging Jensen with one arm. "I didn't mean anything by it." He kissed the top of his head gently. 

Jensen leaned back in and relaxed as best he could. He liked that Jared was playful, but Jensen couldn't always tell what was joking and what was serious. 

"But someday, I want to help you find out," Jared said, "if you want." He glanced again at his empty cream soda bottle. "Want more soda?" 

"Sure. And I think I'd like to find out with you, too." Jensen leaned in and kissed Jared softly. 

"I have more back in my room," Jared said, standing and pulling Jensen with him. "Want to come back there? We can even strategize some more about tomorrow, if you want" 

Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared and kissed him. "Yeah, I'd love to come back with you to strategize. We're an unbeatable team." 

"Well, we will be," Jared said with a grin. "We will be."   
~~~~~~~ 

Jared gritted his teeth as Milligan sunk a neat putt for birdie. He moved to take his own putt, even as Milligan said, "Where's that cheerful demeanor, buddy? Not so chatty when you're a little behind, are you?" 

Jensen watched Jared, shocked to see him as dour as Milligan said he was. Of course, Jensen also cursed at Milligan's childish behavior. 

Jared lined up his shot, shutting his eyes and letting himself feel his way, as always. With a neat little move, he sank the ball and smiled. "Birdie," he said softly to Jensen, as he returned to his partner. 

"Birdie," Jensen whispered back with a bright smile on his face. He turned toward Milligan. "Looks like we're not behind any longer." Turning back to Jared, Jensen smiled at him. "You're up on the next tee." 

Jared smiled at Jensen, wishing he could kiss him. "I'm not loving playing with Milligan," he said. "Stick close?" 

"Yeah, of course. He can be a real prick." 

"I'm trying to be good," Jared whispered, bumping Jensen's shoulder. "I know you don't want me to wrestle him to the ground." 

"Yes, definitely not... thank you for behaving." Jensen grinned at Jared and bumped his shoulder. When he moved to leave Jared at the tees he saw Milligan staring, eyes narrowed to slits. 

Jared lined up his shot and drove the ball all the way to the green. He pumped his fist and then did a little dance in front of everyone. 

Jensen tipped his head back on a laugh. "Made that easy on me." He nudged Jared in the shoulder when his partner made it back to his side. 

Milligan sneered and watched his own partner, Harrison, tee up. He made a good shot, but nowhere near Jared's. 

"I don't like the way that Milligan is acting. He seems to have some kind of vendetta against you." Jensen arched an eyebrow are Jared. "Is there something going on I should know about?" 

"He made a pass at me," Jared mumbled and looked away. "I said no." 

Jensen raised his eyebrows to his hairline, blinking and then laughing. "Gotcha. Which means that if he thinks there might be something going on between us, then he'll come after me." 

"Come after you?" Jared asked, glancing at Milligan. "Why would you think he'd do that?" 

"He's been looking at us, and if he thinks that you want me after you turned him down..." Jensen trailed off and shook his head. . 

"So should I stand away from you then?" Jared asked. "Pretend we don't get along? Or is it too late for that?" 

Laughing, Jensen shoved Jared gently in the shoulder. "Too late for that, and I don't want people to think we don't get along." He smiled a tiny, shy smile.

Jared laughed in relief and bumped his shoulder against Jensen's. "I'm so glad, Jen. I don't think I could stand not being able to be friendly with you. I'd go kinda nuts."

"Well, we can't have that, now can we?" Jensen winked at him and then crabbed his putter from the caddy before he moved to the edge of the green to wait his turn. Jared's shot had set him up so nicely that Milligan had to go again before Jensen could.

Jared watched Milligan from afar with a little frown. "Will he make trouble for us, Jen?"

Jensen shrugged eyes on the green. "I'd like to think he won't, but I haven't a clue."

Jared nodded and then traced the length of Jensen's spine with his right forefinger. "I don't want to do anything that might get you hurt, Jen. I know this game means everything to you."

Shuddering, Jensen rolled out his shoulders and grinned at Jared. "Don't distract me, Jay." He chuckled softly. "Your touch is definitely distracting." Jensen left the topic of Milligan alone for now. Until they knew what he was up to (if anything), he didn't want to worry.

"I'm not allowed?" Jared asked with a pathetic pout. He poked Jensen in the side. "Oops, touched you." He poked him again. "Oops, did it again!"

"Jared!" Jensen hissed. He was half-kidding, but Jared did distract him. With their current score, Jensen did not want to indulge in Jared’s touch. "Stop that. Unless you want me to miss."

Jared held up his hands and backed away, looking happier than he had all day. "You won't miss, Jen. I know that."

Jensen smiled at Jared, but turned away from him and approached the green. He took a few calming, centering breaths. Blowing them out softly, he swung the putter a few times and then took lined up and sunk the shot for another birdie. A deep breath as he stood, and Jensen turned his smile on Jared without realizing it.

Jared cheered and then glanced at Milligan and then cheered again. He walked over to pat his partner on the shoulder. "Nice shot, Jen. Knew you'd get us another birdie."

"Mind shutting up so my partner can shoot?" Milligan shot from other side.

With a little glare, Jared steered Jensen back to their side, so he could chat with his partner. "You know, I'd really like it if we kicked their asses."

"Me, too.Especially with the way Milligan's been acting. Would serve him right to get buried." Jensen shook his head and handed the putter to Hank before taking the bottle of water he offered. It was a hot day, and he had no idea how Jared could look so refreshed and not rumpled at all.

"You look gorgeous, Jen," Jared said softly, as if reading Jensen's mind. "All sweaty under your hat. Want to kiss you 'til you pass out."

"Jared." Jensen looked at his partner, partially scandalized by his talk on the course. 

Jared noticed the scandalized look in Jensen's eyes and dropped his head in mock shame. "Jared is bad?" 

"Um, just a little." Jensen nudged him and smiled. "I'm serious, though; you're going to distract me, and one of the ways I've gotten as far as I have is my focus." 

Jared sighed and stepped away from Jensen, knowing ruining Jensen's game would drive him away. He put his hands behind his back and stared at the sky, whistling softly. 

Jensen chuckled and nudged him gently. "You don't have to ignore me, but just remember that I'm not used to anything like this, and it's going to be hard for me to focus." 

"And you need to focus," Jared said. "I don't want to make anything harder on you, Jen, especially not your game." He brushed his fingers over Jensen's hand and then smiled at him. 

It was Jared's ability to shift gears that left Jensen lightheaded and more attracted to him than he'd thought possible. "You are amazing, Jay. Looks like I'm up for the drive." 

They walked together toward the next hole, Milligan and Harrison trailing behind. "Actually, they have first shot this hole and then you drive. I guess I am distracting you." 

"Oh." Jensen flushed. He'd completely forgotten all about Milligan and his partner. Nodding, he moved off to the side with Jared and prepared to watch Milligan take the first shot.

Jared chuckled quietly and patted Jensen's back a few times. "I am a master of distraction. Should I snoopy dance?" 

"That might really send Milligan after you." Jensen grinned. "You want a bottle of water?" 

"I'm good," Jared said. "There's only one thing that's going to quench my thirst anyway." He wiggled his eyebrows at Jensen. 

"Jared!" Jensen nudged him and then moved to get a bottle of water. It was only partially to quench his thirst. The rest of it was to cool him off from the low-level buzz he'd had around Jared all day. 

Jared chuckled and grabbed a bottle of his own to sip. "You're up, Jen," he said, as Milligan drove the ball down the course. 

Jensen nodded and walked to the tee. He didn't really like the spot Milligan had chosen, so he moved forward about two feet and teed up. Taking a couple of swings, Jensen looked up the fairway and got an eye for where he wanted the ball to go. He lined up and took his shot, smiling in satisfaction when his ball went straight and true. 

Jared clapped and walked over to meet Jensen halfway, bumping him. "Don't look too distracted to me, Jen. We're in a better position again." 

"Yeah, well, I'm easily distracted by you." Jensen winked and handed his driver to Hank before grabbing his water bottle again for another drink. "I'm sure you can get us to the green in one again. 

"No pressure," Jared mumbled, but grinned happily as they walked together toward their ball. "Milligan looks like he's about to steam from the ears." 

Jensen took a quick glance at the dower face. "I'm sure he thought that we'd fall apart as a team. " Chuckling, he nudged further off the fairway. 

"Well, he hates losing," Jared said, watching Harrison take another shot. The ball landed neatly on the green and rolled toward the hole. "Whew, that's going to be hard to beat." 

Jensen smiled at Jared and then nudged him toward their ball. "Go show him how it's done, Jay."

Jared surveyed his clubs with a little frown of concentration. He grabbed the one that spoke to him and lined up his shot. He   
looked at Jensen and winked, then swung his club. The ball looped neatly on the green, and rolled, rolled, rolled until it fell neatly into the hole.

Jensen beamed at Jared. . Chuckling he looped an arm around Jared's shoulders in a brief hug and grinned at him. "Great shot, Jay."

"That was luck, with a dash of skill," Jared said, watching Milligan knock the ball on the green and set up par for his team. "We're going to be three strokes ahead now, Jen. I'm getting a little nervous."

"A little nervous?" Jensen knew what he meant, but he didn't want to assume. However, the look on Milligan’s face definitely showed how irritated he was.

"Well, we might actually win this," Jared said, beaming. " I'm not sure I can take the pressure." He glanced over at Milligan and steered Jensen down the course, keeping away from the other pair.

"Since when have you worried about winning and pressure?" Jensen let himself be led away, but arched an inquisitive eyebrow at Jared. 

"Cause I want to win for you," Jared said. "It's important to you, so it's important to me." He waved at a few of the spectators and turned back to Jensen. "For myself, I'm not concerned."

"Really? Wow." Jensen blinked at the idea of winning not being important to someone. 

"Well, I mean I play to win; I like to win, but I don't let the need get to me. I prefer to have fun, make friends, and support myself doing something that doesn't feel like work. Ya know?" Jared stopped at the next hole and blinked. "We're already at 15."

Jensen chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, the day's moving pretty quickly, isn't it?" He looked around and then nudged Jared. "Milligan looks like he sucked a lemon."

Jared glanced back at Milligan and nodded. "Well, they're at a three stroke deficit with only four holes to go. Those are tough odds." He offered Jensen a pinkie. "Let's swear to keep them at least three back, partner."

Laughing with delight, Jensen linked their pinkies and winked at Jared. "I solemnly swear." he said, resisting the urge to lean in and kiss him. 

Jared laughed with him and nodded. "Then we cannot fail." He squeezed Jensen's shoulder and went to tee up for his opening shot.

Milligan sauntered over to Jensen. "So, somebody's finally melted that frigid ass of yours, huh?"

"Excuse me?" Jensen turned a shocked and icy glance at Milligan. 

Milligan smiled nastily. "You're not exactly known as the friendliest guy on the tour, Jensen. And more than one person has tried flirting with you without even acknowledgement on your part. Yet, here you are, letting gigantor do whatever he wants. Guess I wasn't bottom enough for him. You're more his speed."

Jensen's eyes turned hard. "I've been friendly with every partner at every tournament. Jared is just the first person to actually try to find out about me." He looked Milligan up and down and then shook his head. "I think it has something to do with my not being an asshole, no matter how much you might think I am one." 

Milligan watched Jared drove the ball down the fairway, planting it nicely for Jensen's shot. "I admit, the guy can play, but he'll break your heart in the end. Probably your ass, too." He walked over to join his partner, ignoring Jared as he passed him.

"Everything all right, Jen?" Jared asked, noting the expression on his face, as he returned to his side. 

"Fine." Jensen smiled at Jared, though his eyes didn't quite sparkle as much as before. "That was a good shot, Jay."

Jared blinked and glanced at Milligan and then back to Jensen. "Did he say something to you, Jen?" He handed his club to his caddy and urged Jensen away from everyone. "Jen?"

"I'm fine, Jared." Jensen smiled at him again and went without protest. He wasn't up for an argument. "It's nothing."

Jared frowned, but nodded reluctantly after a moment's consideration. "I can see why this is a par four," he said, changing the subject. "It's going to take another drive to reach the very edge of the green."

Jensen nodded. "Yeah, it is, and some people can't quite even hit the green on that second shot. But you gave me a good lie there." He appreciated the fact that Jared dropped his questioning.

Jared nodded and looked away, feeling a bit awkward now that some of Jensen's good humor had evaporated. He watched Harrison make a nice drive and said, "Guess we can start moving now."

"Looks like." Jensen took a step forward and then stopped. He smile over his shoulder at Jared and tilted his head. "You coming, Jay?"

"Yeah." Jared followed after Jensen down the course, watching Milligan and Harrison. He wondered again what Milligan had said to upset Jensen, but then shook it off with a shrug. If Jensen didn't want to tell him, it wasn't his business. They were only golfing partners, after all.

The silence between them ate at Jensen. He didn't like the tension that had crept back into his shoulders, nor the way that Jared had seemed to dim. Jensen cursed Milligan and his attitude, but he simply didn't know how to tell Jared or even if he should.

Jared stopped behind Jensen and looked over the shot he had. "Didn't quite get you the angle I wanted. Sorry, man." He wanted to talk about something other than golf, but he felt like he was on unstable ground again. He wished he could ping golf balls off Milligan's skull.

"It's still a great spot though, Jay." Jensen smiled at him again and nudged his arm. "Of course, whether or not I can pull off the shot is another thing." He wasn't sure he could, not with the tension in his back.

Jared smiled and rubbed a little between Jensen's shoulder blades. "You'll do fine, Jen. We pinkie swore to beat these guys, right?"

"Yeah." Jensen smiled and leaned back into Jared's hand. The soothing touch settled him more than he'd have thought, and Jensen felt himself relaxing. "If I don't get to the green, you're just going to have to do a good chip shot."

"You'll get there. No worries." Jared put all his faith into a smile. "Show them what you've got, Jen." 

Jensen wasn't sure and even though he felt better, there was still tension in his shoulders and neck. He didn't want to let Jared down." Lining up his shot, Jensen took a breath, closed his eyes a moment and then swung his club. The shot went more right than he wanted, but landed at the edge of the green. However, Jensen couldn't have gotten further from the cup if he'd aimed to.   
Milligan and Harrison made little gestures of victory and nodded at each other. 

Jared brushed a hand over Jensen's shoulders. "Don't worry, Jen, this is a par four hole, after all. And they'll really have to work hard to get a stroke below that." 

Shrugging a bit, Jensen's shoulders drooped. "Sorry, Jay, not at all the shot I wanted to make." He handed his club to Hank and blew out a breath before shoving his hands in his pockets. 

"Hey, don't worry about it, Jen," Jared said, focused now on reassuring Jensen and forgetting everything else. "We can't always make a perfect shot. Sometimes, they pull out on us." 

Jensen just nodded, his eyes telegraphing his irritation with himself. "Yeah, just hope I can make whatever shot you line up for me." 

"Jen." Jared put a hand on Jensen's neck and stroked slowly and gently. "You'll do fine, Jen. You'll sink the next shot, no problem." 

"I wish I had your confidence." Jensen smiled more warmly at Jared, the tension melting slightly under Jared's touch. "Don't mean to let you down." 

"You couldn't do that, Jen, unless you pull away from me. That would hurt now." Jared brushed his thumb over the nape of Jensen's neck. "I wish I could kiss you." 

Jensen didn't know what to say. He wanted the kiss badly. "I don't want to disappoint you." 

"Then don't pull away, Jen." Jared watched Harrison make a nice shot and get them to a better spot on the green, but not one where they could easily make a birdie. "I'm up." 

Nodding, Jensen followed behind Jared. He tried hard not to turn in on himself, but knowing that he had left Jared a less than optimal shot and could cost them part of their lead made him bite at his thumbnail and crease his forehead in worry.

Jared stared at the ball for a few moments, feeling out his next move. He finally went and chose his club, carrying it back to the ball. He turned to look at Jensen, wanting to catch his eyes before he swung. 

Jensen followed Jared's movements, smiling at Jared when their eyes met. His cheeks flushed slightly, and he dipped his head, but kept his gaze on Jared. 

Jared smiled back and winked at Jensen. "We're going to be fine," he mouthed to his partner. He turned back to the ball and sent it toward the hole unerringly. 

Flushing again, Jensen looked down quickly and then back up to see Jared's shot flying directly toward the green. He grinned, pumped his fist and then moved quickly to Jared's side to congratulate him on the shot. 

Jared grinned at Jensen and said, "Told ya it would be all right, Jen. Now, you can knock in the next shot without problem." He gently urged him away from where the other pair was working on their shot and into a fairly quiet area behind a few trees. After a quick little look round, he put a hand on Jensen's cheek and kissed him softly. 

Jensen knew he shouldn't give in, but kissed Jared back anyway. It was part desperation, part relaxation. "That was a great shot, Jay." 

Jared chuckled and pressed another kiss to his cheek. "You're a good inspiration, Jen." He gestured forward. "We should keep moving." 

"Yeah." Jensen tugged Jared in for another kiss and then squeezed his hand, before putting space between them so they could rejoin everyone. 

Jared smiled brightly as Jensen moved ahead of him, delighted that Jensen had initiated a kiss of his own. He followed right after, noting that their opponents had made a good shot, but if Jensen made the par, they could do no more than keep the score the same. He hurried up so he could bump Jensen's arm. "We're going to make out for hours to celebrate, right?" 

Choking slightly at Jared's words, Jensen blinked and then nodded at Jared. He grinned and blushed, turning to look ahead at his next shot. 

Jared crowded right up against Jensen's back and whispered, "Really? You mean that, Jen?" 

Jensen shuddered, his entire body on alert when Jared closed in on him. "Yeah, if you really want, Jay." He turned his head and looked over his shoulder with a flirtatious smile. 

Jared's eyes narrowed and his smile widened in response. "Well, now there's no way I'm letting us lose this game." 

Chuckling, Jensen turned his gaze on Jared, lowering his lashes. "Sounds like the best idea I've heard in a long time." 

"Go get 'em, partner," Jared said with a lazy smile. He went to stand to the side, eyes only for Jensen. 

Jensen took a deep breath, smiled at Hank when he took his putter and waited at the edge of the green. Jared had gotten them a foot closer than the other team, so he had to wait and see their shot. It gave him the advantage of seeing how the green was breaking, plus the time to center himself. 

Milligan made the putt and nodded, before glaring over at Jensen. He made a slightly rude gesture and then turned his back again. 

"You can do it, Jen," Jared called. "Remember why." 

Knowing that Jared was behind him made it easy for Jared to shake off Milligan . He faced the hole, eyed the line and then settled himself at the ball. Jensen stroked back and then through the ball, watching it roll toward the hole and sink in. 

Jared yelled and jumped a little in the air. He went over to Jensen and looped an arm over his shoulders, pulling him into a hug. "Only a few more holes, Jen. And then I can toss you on my bed." 

Jensen hugged Jared and thumped him on the back before pulling away. "Don't count on your bed until the day is won." He laughed and handed Hank the putter with a grin before tugging off his glove and shoving it into his pocket. They walked toward the next tee together. 

Jared sighed and trailed after Jensen, lips in a ridiculous pout. He waited for Jensen's eyes to be on him before heaving another silly sigh. 

Shaking his head, Jensen grinned and waited for Jared to catch up with him. He couldn't let himself relax enough to completely let go, but his eyes sparkled at Jared. 

Jared caught up with Jensen and laughed, happy and at ease. "I guess you're going to have to be the wisdom for this team, since I'm carried away by my beliefs." 

Jensen couldn't help but think that it made them a great team. He smiled, nodded and then bumped Jared's shoulder. "I like that thought, Jared." 

"What, that you've got all the brains?" Jared demanded, bumping him gently. 

Laughing, Jensen shook his head again. "That we compliment each other." 

"Oh yes, that we do," Jared said. "Never thought we would, but we fit nicely together." 

"We do." Jensen would never in his wildest dreams or nightmares would have thought he'd be paired with Jared _and_ that they'd have come out of it with such a bond and the ability to work so well together. 

"Too bad all golf tournaments aren't doubles," Jared said with a mournful little pout. "We'll be rivals far more often than teammates." 

Jensen nodded and then shrugged. "It's the nature of our game, and we'll still be able to see each other." He smiled, bumped Jared's shoulder and then moved to Hank to grab his driver and tee up his shot.

Jared nodded and watched Jensen line up his shot. Milligan stood just in Jensen's eye-line, obviously wanting to throw him off. Jared sent a silent curse in his direction for being such a bastard about everything.

A breath, a quick down sweep of his lashes, and Jensen swung back before stroking through the ball. Knowing Milligan stood at the edge of the tee had rattled his slightly at first. But Jensen brought an image of Jared and his smile to mind in order to release the tension and play.

Jared watched the ball fly with a satisfied smile. This was a par four hole, and Jensen had set them up for a potential three. He clapped with the rest of the audience and went to collect his partner. "Milligan is about to get clubbed," he muttered, patting Jensen on the back.

"Don't bother with him, Jay. It's not worth it." 

"It was completely unsportmansly of him to stand in your eye line," Jared grumbled, but he trailed after Jensen without a glance at the opposing pair. "I don't understand why he's such a popular player."

Jensen shrugged. "He's different with the fans and players he thinks are worth it." Glancing away from Jared, he added, "If you'd responded to him, you'd have been a golden boy in his arena."

"Did he ever try that with you?" Jared asked, watching as Milligan stroked the ball down the fairway, near to Jensen's. He had to admit, the guy could play.

"Yeah." Jensen's answer was quiet, his gaze neither on Jared nor on Milligan's shot. He didn't like to think about the one time that Milligan propositioned him.

Jared reached out and rubbed the back of Jensen's neck soothingly, his hand spanning Jensen's nape entirely. "I'm sorry he did that to you, Jen, but I must admit, I can see why he did."

"It was the timing, and the way he did it. But ever since then, he's delighted in calling me frigid and uptight." Jensen sighed, the comfort of Jared's hand soaking into him. "I got colder and colder to him, only proving his point."

Jared shook his head and tugged Jensen a little closer. "No wonder he's glaring at us so much. We both told him where to go and now, we're obviously friendly." He stroked his thumb over the back of Jensen's neck. "I'm just glad you didn't feel upset by my advances. Did you?"

Jensen shook his head. "No. I was attracted to you from the start. And well, you tried to be my friend first."

"I kinda jumped headfirst into the whole thing," Jared said with a laugh, "but that's what I always do." They began to make their way down the fairway, heading for the next shot. Jared glanced over the area, grabbed a club and sent the ball hurtling on to the green.

Jensen occasionally still twinged when he watched the ease with which Jared took his shots. His body was fluid and moved with and through the ball. Smiling, Jensen moved to his side while they started back up the hole. They stopped only long enough to let Milligan take his shot, keeping to the opposite side of the hole.

Jared bumped Jensen gently as he stood beside him. "Hope that was a good enough shot for you to make birdie," he said. "It trailed a bit more to the right then I wanted."

"Your shots are always good, Jay." Watching Milligan take his shot, Jensen couldn't help but smile at the way it went wide and fell short.

"Sweet," Jared whispered and bumped Jensen's hip. "You're not frigid, by the way. You're smoking hot, Jen. Now, go sink that birdie."

Jensen laughed, tossed a wink at Jared and then moved to the ball. Though Milligan had fallen short, his partner had gotten them within two feet of the hole. Their lie wasn't in Jensen's way, so he lined up, took his usual breath and thought of Jared when he sank his putt, putting them one more stroke up the leader board.

"Woohoo!" Jared clapped and pumped his fist a little. He tugged Jensen into a one-armed hug as his partner approached. "Two more holes. We're almost there. They'll have a Hell of a time catching up now."

Laughing, Jensen tossed his arm around Jared's shoulders while the walked off to the side. The other team would likely make their putt for par and the thought that he and Jared were edging them out left Jensen with a wide smile on his face. Rather than rub it in to Harrison, who had been professional the whole way, he tugged Jared toward the next tee. 

Jared ducked his head and pressed a kiss to Jensen's ear as they got out of sight of the others. He whispered softly, "We're going to be the winners, Jen. Just two more holes." 

Jensen turned and brushed a quick kiss over Jared's lips. "Looks like it, doesn't it?" He pulled back and put enough space between them to be comfortable just before their caddies came around the bend of trees. 

Jared chuckled and waited for the others to catch up. Harrison started the next hole, followed by Jared's drive to the fairway, near the green. They walked down together, Jared still pressed near Jensen. "I kinda want this to be done," he said softly. 

"Me too, Jay. But we have this hole and the next to finish up before we can even think about leaving." Of course Jensen didn't have to tell Jared that winning would mean hours before they could escape. 

"Yeah, and all the celebration stuff, if we do win." Jared sighed and trailed a hand down Jensen's arm. "I just want to be alone with you." 

Sighing, Jensen nodded. "Me too, but we're here to win a tournament, right?" 

Jared nodded, but admitted softly, "I came to win a tournament, but now, I hope to win something worth much more." 

Jensen's heart stopped in his chest, his eyes opening wide and cheeks flushing from a mixture of pleasure and embarrassment. "You mean that, Jay?" 

Jared watched the flush spread over Jensen's cheeks and smiled at him. "Yeah, Jen, I mean it. I do everything by instinct, you know." 

"That's something I'm learning, Jay." Jensen returned the smile and then walked to their ball. He stroked it neatly to the edge of the green with only a fraction of his usual set up time. 

Jared laughed as Jensen knocked his ball on the green and came over to bump him. "You trying it, too?" 

Jensen grinned. "Yeah, I figure that if you can do it, then I can learn, too." Jensen handed the club to Hank and dusted his hands on his trousers. "All that's left here is for you to get us another birdie."

"I'll do my best, Jen." Jared fluttered his eyelashes at Jensen. "Will you give me a big kiss if I do?"

Taking a deep breath, Jensen hesitated for a split second, but then nodded. He grinned and tilted his head. "Yeah, Jay,I will."

Jared laughed in delight and then eyed the ball and the hole beyond. "No pressure," he murmured.

"None at all, Jay." Winking, Jensen moved over to Hank's side with a grin. He watched Jared, eyes hungrily raking his body and half hoping, half afraid that Jared would make the shot.

Jared set himself up and tried to relax. He wanted that kiss so badly he could almost taste Jensen on his lips already. His hands trembled a little, making the club shake. Finally, he shut his eyes and took a few, deep breaths. When he opened his eyes again, he listened to his instincts. With a graceful motion, he sank the shot. 

Jensen gaped when Jared made the putt, whooping out loud and pounding Hank on the back. His grin was wider than ever, and though they still had one hole left to go, there was no way that Milligan and his partner could come back from a six shot deficit.

Jared saluted Harrison, who nodded politely in acknowledgement. Milligan just scowled and turned his back on them both. With a grin at his back, Jared turned away and trotted back to the other side. He handed his club to his caddie and headed for Jensen, a heated expression in his eyes. "I did it." 

"You did." Jensen took a deep breath and then curled his hands around Jared's head and pulled him into a brief, but heated, kiss. His eyes sparkled at Jared when he pulled back.

There was a slight gasp from the audience and then Milligan hooked his ball so far it looked to be heading south for the winter. Everyone's attention jerked to him, as he swore and flung his club down the green, except Jared, who remained focused on Jensen. "Do that again?"

Jensen didn't answer, just closed his eyes and tugged Jared in for a long, gentle kiss. His hands curled back into Jared's hair while they tasted each other.

Jared smiled into the kiss, pulling Jensen close and holding him there. He parted much earlier than he wanted, before everyone could focus back on them. Milligan still ranted and raved across the way, which kept most people staring in that direction. "You're getting bold." 

"You make me bold." Jensen grinned, pressed a quick kiss to Jared's lips and then stepped back when Hank cleared his throat. He turned to his friend, cheeks bright red and head ducking down.

Jared pressed close to Jensen and grinned at Hank, who smiled back and winked. He pushed Jensen forward, when Harrison finally made his shot. "One more hole, some celebration, and then I can wrap myself around you and kiss you 'til you squeak." 

"I wouldn't have thought you'd want me to squeak." Jensen turned a smile on Jared, one eyebrow raised in question.

Jared glanced at the crowd, still watching the angry Milligan, and slipped his fingers under Jensen's shirt to trail over his lower abdomen. 

Shivering at the touch, Jensen let Jared do as he pleased. Jensen had few defenses where Jared was concerned and thrilled at that. "I wish we could just be done here now,go back to your room and leave it all behind." 

Jared chuckled and patted Jensen's shoulder. "You'd be angry at me for letting you," he said. "And I don't want you upset at me. Come on, let's finish them off." He led Jensen toward the last hole. "You're first."

Jensen didn't want to make any more of a spectacle than they already he had, so he merely took his driver from Hank, approached the tee and took a deep breath. Without thought, without plan, he placed his ball and swung, turning to look back at Jared and not his shot.

Jared watched the ball soar all the way over the fairway and to the green. The crowd roared their approval, as did Jared, even as he noticed that Jensen wasn't paying any attention.

Looking over his shoulder, Jensen saw the ball sitting on the green and shook his head. Jared had come into his life and shaken everything up,right down to the core of who Jensen was and how he behaved.

Jared waited for Jensen to hand over his club, before walking right into him. "Who's the one who plays by instinct again?" 

"How can I do anything else with you in my life?" Jensen grinned broadly at Jared. 

"Only if it works for you," Jared said seriously. He placed his broad right hand over Jensen's hip and squeezed a little. "Gotta do what's best for you." 

Jensen nodded. He didn't know what was best or right any longer, but he knew he wanted Jared in his life. "We'll take it as it comes, Jay." 

"You make it sound long term, Jen," Jared said hopefully. He studied Jensen's green eyes, wanting a sign. 

Biting his lip, Jensen's eyelashes swept down and then up again. "Only if you want, Jay." 

Jared's eyes swept over the crowd, their opponents and their caddies, before he focused on Jensen again. "Yeah, Jen, that's what I want." 

"Then we'll take it all as it comes, right?" Jensen still bit at his lip, his stomach churning with nerves and hope. 

Jared nodded and gestured Jensen down the fairway. "As it comes, Jen. And for the moment, it's us winning this tournament." ~~~~~~~ 

Jensen shook slightly with nerves when he entered Jared's room. They'd won the tournament by a resounding six strokes after Milligan had choked another shot on the eighteenth. He laced his hands together and stood to the side while Jared entered.   
Jared kicked off his shoes and sat down on his bed with a sigh. "That lasted forever. I thought they'd never stop asking questions." He collapsed on his back and smiled at Jensen. 

Kicking off his own shoes, Jensen hesitated before sitting on the bed too. "Well, it's not every day that a guy in his rookie year wins this tournament,your record not withstanding. Besides, with Milligan's antics and my kissing you, there was a lot to cover."   
Jared snorted and shut his eyes. "The kissing was like an afterthought to them, at least. Milligan's antics were even better to the ratings and news then us winning, too. First time he's melted down in front of anyone other than a few players. And it was big time. I thought he might try to brain us with his clubs." 

Jensen joined the laughter, rubbing his hands on his thighs before slowly lowering himself to the bed. There was still a large gap between them, but his heart raced anyway. "I've got a feeling that he's going to be after us for a long time. Not only because we both rebuffed him, but because of this whole day." 

Jared rolled over and scooted until their sides touched. He turned his head to look at Jensen, drinking in the sight. "Two against one. We'll lick him any day." He put a hand on Jensen's stomach and rubbed gently. 

Muscles jumping from the touch of Jared’s hand and the heat of his body, Jensen turned his head. His eyes were wide, framed by his long lashes while he stared at Jared. "You make me think I can do anything I want, Jay." 

"Why can't you?" Jared asked. He slid a hand under Jensen's shirt and laid it across his belly. Only the thumb moved, lightly caressing. 

Jensen shivered, blinking slowly at Jared. "I've never let myself believe again." 

"Again?" Jared asked, propping himself up on one elbow. "You stopped believing before?" He nuzzled Jensen's cheek, moving slowly and carefully, not wanting to scare the other man. 

"There was a time when I wasn't so rigid, so hard on myself." Jensen closed his eyes on a soft breath and leaned into Jared's face. "I believed that anything was possible, and that I could have golf and a life, too." 

Jared's gaze sharpened on Jensen, and he asked, "What happened, Jen? Why did you change your mind?" 

"It's not important, Jay. It's in the past and you're my future. Right?" Jensen bit his lip again, his hand coming to rest at Jared’s hip. 

"I want to be," Jared said, a little worried, but determined not to push the shy Jensen. He kissed him softly, the merest brush of his mouth over Jensen's. 

Jensen leaned into the kiss, his lips firmer and seeking Jared's. He didn't want to think about mistakes of the past; Jensen just wanted to try his best to be in the moment with Jared. 

Jared allowed Jensen to lead the kiss, opening his mouth to encourage Jensen to explore. He figured Jensen might need to be in charge, not pushed into anything he felt uncomfortable about. 

Taking advantage of the openness, Jensen slid his tongue inside to taste Jared. He sighed softly when their lips parted, eyes opening to look at Jared before dipping back in for more kisses. 

Jared sucked on Jensen's tongue, lightly scraping his teeth along the bumpy muscle. He parted their mouths and smiled gently at him. "Want to get more comfortable?" 

"Yeah," Jensen kissed Jared lightly and then rolled away from him. He wasn't sure what Jared wanted or how much he had planned, but Jensen was ready to throw caution to the wind for him. 

Jared toed off his socks and shucked off his shirt as well, before settling back against the headboard, propped up on pillows. He opened his arms to Jensen and waited with a hopeful small. "Come here?" 

Jensen nodded, but scooted off the bed first to strip down like Jared. He climbed onto the bed again and slid into Jared's waiting arms. Lifting his head, Jensen pressed a soft kiss on Jared's mouth. 

Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen and tilted his head to fit their mouths together. He reveled in the feel of warm skin against his own and how willingly Jensen accepted the embrace. His tongue sought its mate to tangle and play. 

Responding to Jared, Jensen took his turn learning Jared's mouth and then letting Jared into his own. They tangled together until Jensen needed to pull back for a deep breath. He lifted his lashes and smiled at Jared. 

Jared smiled back and said, "We make quite a team, partner. Can't believe now how worried I was coming into this tournament." He brushed his mouth over Jensen's eyelashes. 

"We definitely make a hell of a team, Jay." Jensen fluttered his eyes closed on a sigh. "I bet I was more worried when I saw our names together." He chuckled softly. "Seems such a stupid thing now." 

Jared kissed Jensen a few more times and then whispered against his lips, "Didn't think we could mesh together very well." 

"I didn't think we'd even get along,never mind mesh together." Jensen rolled closer to Jared, pressing along his side and wrapping his arm tight across Jared's chest as though he were going to try and escape.

Jared nodded and brushed his lips over Jensen's forehead. "The first couple of meetings were not encouraging," he said, "but I think we put them well behind us." 

"We did, and I'm glad for it." Jensen closed his eyes and snuggled into Jared's embrace. "I'm glad that I gave you a chance, and that you waited around for one." 

"Don't know that I waited around, Jen." Jared tugged Jensen closer, tucking him under his chin, feeling warm and protective of the other man. "I just didn't let a couple of bad starts get in the way." 

Jensen wriggled as close as possible, wrapping around Jared and holding him tight. "I'm glad that you were willing to give it a few shots." 

Jared chuckled and spread both hands over Jensen's back, before sliding the left down slowly to span his ass. "I'm just a friendly guy." 

"That you are." Jensen chuckled at the understatement, wriggling his ass into Jared's hand with a soft sound. 

"Especially with green-eyed, golfer stud muffins," Jared said, squeezing Jensen's ass. 

Jensen flushed and wriggled again. "Yeah? Is that any green-eyed, golfer stud muffin?" 

"Is there more than one?" Jared asked, dimpling at Jensen. He massaged the firm ass firmly through the light golfing pants. 

"I sincerely hope not, Jay." Jensen swept his lashes down and then back up, hope and a slight tinge of insecurity in their depths. 

Jared pressed another kiss to Jensen's forehead, hand stilling to just rub. "Hey. Just you, Jen. Nobody else. ‘K?" 

Jensen smiled at Jared and nodded. "Yeah." Leaning up, Jensen took Jared's mouth in a heated kiss, flicking at the seam of his lips to ask for entrance. 

Jared opened and slid the hand on Jensen's back up to curl around his neck, even while the hand on his ass began to rub and stroke again. He let Jensen drive the kiss, hoping it might distract him enough not to notice when Jared's hand began to creep   
down the back of his pants to find skin. 

Pouring everything he had into the kiss, Jensen lost himself in the taste of Jared's mouth. He fisted both hands in the long, silky strands of Jared's hair, nipping and sucking and licking at his lips, while rolling his body into Jared's touch. 

Jared pulled back so he could catch his breath and smile at Jensen. "This all right, Jen?" he asked, sliding a finger between the cheeks of Jensen's perfect ass. "Can I touch you here?" 

"Yeah." Jensen trembled slightly in Jared's arms, his body almost on overload at the sensations. 

The trembling alerted Jared to the need to be careful with his new lover. He eased Jensen's pants off, careful not to move too swiftly, lest he scare him. As more of Jensen was revealed to Jared's eyes, he took a moment to admire his form and brush fingertips over every inch. 

Jensen arched into Jared's touch. It was fire over his skin, drawing Jensen into the flame of desire and need. He kissed Jared hard, sucking at his tongue and sweeping in to map his mouth over and over again. 

Jared kissed back sweetly, trying to fan the passion he felt in the other man. The blunt end of his forefinger, he slid gently between Jensen's ass, probing the muscle. His other hand remained latched to Jensen's neck, thumb caressing the skin of his shoulder. 

Breaking the kiss, Jensen buried his head against Jared's shoulder and breathed out a shaky breath. He slid one leg over Jared, stretching himself wider and giving Jared more access.

"Is this what you want, Jen?" Jared asked softly. "I don't want to rush you or anything." He slid his hand up to grip Jensen's thigh, pulling him open a little more.

"I want you, Jay." Jensen rocked into Jared, stretching himself even wider than Jared asked. He wanted to feel Jared inside him so badly. "Please."

Jared tilted Jensen's face up and kissed him long and deep. He continued to tease the tiny muscle, just getting Jensen used to the touch. When he pulled away for breath, he dotted Jensen's face with tiny kisses, before rolling them both, so he was on top. "You like being on your back? Your stomach?"

Jensen reached up and curled his entire body around Jared's, holding him close. "On my back. I want to be able to see you the moment you slide into me." He threaded both hands into Jared's hair and tugged him in for a kiss, grinding his body into Jared's.

"Mmmm, how can anyone think you're frigid?" Jared rumbled as they broke mouths. He reached between them to find Jensen's cock and stroked the firm length. "You're the hottest thing I've ever seen, Jen."

Jensen arched his neck when Jared fisted his cock. He whimpered and rolled his hips into the touch. His face flamed at the compliment, and Jensen could only hope that it was the truth and Jared would always think so. He wanted Jared to be forever enchanted by his body, if nothing else.

"Not just the way you look," Jared continued, enchanted by the whimper, "but also the way you react. So needy. Responding to everything I do. Makes me feel so good that I can give you such pleasure." He rubbed his thumb through the liquid at the head and then lifted his hand to suck it off.

"Jay," Jensen drew the sound out slow and soft, his eyes glued to Jared's hand and the way he sucked Jensen's pre-come from his thumb. He'd never before been so responsive and wished he knew the words to tell Jared. "Only you, Jared."

Jared smiled and reached down to collect more of Jensen's pre-come and then some of his own on two fingers. He offered them to Jensen, eyes warm and wanting. "Lucky me."

Jensen opened his mouth and curled his tongue around Jared's fingers with a sigh. Closing his eyes, he flicked his tongue at the salty wetness before hollowing his cheeks and sucking Jared's fingers deep into his mouth.

Jared watched his fingers disappear into the perfect mouth and swallowed hard at the warm, wet flickers of Jensen's tongue. He dipped down to replace his fingers with his own mouth and slid his tongue inside to share flavors. His wet hand snuck back down Jensen's body, leaving a damp trail behind, until it curled around Jensen's cock and settled into rhythmic stroking.

Pressing up into the kiss, Jensen rocked his hips with Jared's strokes. He felt guilty taking so much pleasure from Jared and not offering anything in return, so Jensen forced himself to loosen one hand from Jared's hair and drag it down Jared's body to curl around his cock and stroke him in time.

Jared groaned in pleased surprise as Jensen seized the initiative and began to reciprocate. He nuzzled at Jensen's right ear and then began to suck and chew on the lobe. "Jen," he whispered. "You feel so good in my arms, Jen."

"Love your arms around me." Jensen smiled and twisted his fist over the head of Jared's cock, feeling the slick in his palm that made Jensen shiver.

Jared groaned and gently pulled Jensen's hand away from his cock. "Going to come much too soon," he chuckled, kissing Jensen's nose. "Want to suck you first." He waited for permission, hand fondling Jensen's balls.

Jensen blushed, blinking at Jared before he nodded. "Can I?" He twined his fingers with Jared's eyes wide. Jensen wanted to taste Jared almost as badly as he wanted Jared to fuck, him.

"Sixty-nine?" Jared asked with a teasing smile. "I hope I'm coordinated enough for that." He scooted around so his legs were toward the head of the bed, aligning himself up with Jensen's mouth, even as he positioned himself so he could suck Jensen. Saliva gathered around his tongue as he surveyed the luscious treat.

Jensen curled his hand around Jared's cock and licked over the top. He dipped his tongue into Jared's slit and then slid his lips over the head with a soft moan. Jensen wanted Jared to push deep into his throat, confident in his ability on his knees.

Jared hummed under his breath as Jensen began to suck and then slid his own mouth around Jensen's cock, still humming. He shut his eyes and concentrated on the dual sensations- the warm mouth around him and the hard, juicy cock in his mouth. He could not decide which pleased him more.

Jensen shuddered, pulled off Jared when he felt Jared's mouth slide down his cock. He panted briefly before taking Jared back into his mouth, his tongue playing underneath the head before he sucked Jared into his throat.

Jared forced himself to continue pleasuring Jensen, when all he really wanted to do was lay there and let that fantastic mouth and tongue work their magic on him until he screamed. But he slurped over and over at the head of Jensen's cock, before slowly sliding further down.

Sucking and licking, Jensen took great pleasure in every second of sucking Jared's cock. He was nearly overwhelmed by the dual sensations and tried his best to concentrate on giving Jared as much pleasure as he absolutely could.

Jared reached around Jensen's body and fingered his ass, pressing between the round cheeks and stroking over the muscle. This time, he wiggled the tip of his finger inside, tugging lightly.

"Oh fuck, Jay," Jensen groaned after pulling his mouth off Jared's cock. He gripped Jared's hips tightly and rocked back into the finger pressing inside him. Dipping his head down, Jensen sucked at Jared's hip bone.

"Do you want this, Jen?" Jared asked, pulling off as well. He pressed a soft kiss to Jensen's right thigh and then nibbled the sensitive skin. "Want me inside you?"

Jensen nodded, rapid and sharp. "Yeah, please. Jay...want to feel you inside me, please."

Jared smiled and slowly moved until he was off the bed. He rummaged in a bag and pulled out lube and a condom. Setting them on the nightstand, he knelt over Jensen and kissed him softly. "Done this much?"

Shaking his head, Jensen looked up at Jared. "No, it's been years." He curled his arms into his chest and tucked his fists under his chin. Jensen reached out, hand grasping for Jared's and wanting to pull him close.

Jared nodded and took Jensen's hand in one of his own. "I'll be careful. If you really want this." He twined their fingers carefully.

"I do." Jensen tugged Jared's hand to his mouth, turning it to press a soft kiss to the pulse inside his wrist.

The kiss made Jared's heart flutter, so he pressed a matching one to Jensen's wrist. He eased Jensen on his back and straddled his hips, looking down into his face. "I only have pina colada lube."

Jensen blinked at Jared before bursting into laughter. His whole body shook with it, and Jensen brought his hands to Jared's thighs, holding on while his laughter slowed to a chuckle. "That's an interesting flavor, Jay."

Jared laughed with him, delighted by the response, and the way Jensen's whole body shook with laughter. He traced Jensen's mouth and nodded. "I don't even like pina colada."

"Does that mean the flavor's for me?" Jensen batted his lashes, reaching out and curling his fist around Jared's cock, stroking him slowly. Not that Jensen needed the taste of the lube, but he wondered if Jared wanted him to do something more for him.

Jared chuckled and pressed a kiss to Jensen's mouth. "Only if you like the flavor." He flicked open the lid and doused his fingers with the sweet smelling lube. He wanted to make sure Jensen was good and ready before he tried anything.

Jensen winked at Jared. "Good thing I love pina coladas, then." He stroked his hand up and down Jared's cock, his free hand reaching down to cup Jared's balls in his palm.

"Whoa," Jared said, pushing himself out of Jensen's range. "You keep doing that, and I'm going to blow everything by coming right now." He took a few deep breaths. "Every time you touch me, I get so damn worked up."

Pouting at Jared, Jensen made a show of keeping his hands off Jared. Instead, he wrapped his hands around the slats of the headboard and rested his arms on the pillow. "Promise not to touch you, Jay."

Jared shivered at the trust in Jensen's actions and leaned down to kiss his partner, his lover. "Hey, I want you to touch. I just don't want to ruin everything, yeah?" He pressed his face into Jensen's neck and inhaled his scent.

Jensen nodded and arched under Jared but kept his hands where they were. He loved the feeling of Jared looming over him and hoped that Jared would just take charge.

Jared noticed that Jensen left his hands wrapped around the frame and filed that away for later. He slid a slick finger deep inside the tight muscle of Jensen's ass, slow and careful until he could go no further. Wiggling around, he tugged at each side of the small opening, taking his time to make sure the muscle relaxed and gave the way he needed. "How is that, Jen?"

"Feels good," Jensen smiled at Jared, at his careful tenderness. Rocking his hips down, Jensen pushed at Jared's hand. "I want more of you, Jay. Want to feel all of you." He tightened his grip on the bed frame and rolled his hips up.

Jared smiled and said, "You will, Jen. I promise." He leaned down to press his mouth to Jensen's stomach and suck up a mark just over his navel. A second finger rimmed the outside of Jensen's hole, before easing in with the first, careful at every step.

Jensen writhed on Jared's fingers, moving his hips until he felt them both slide deep inside. It burned slightly, but was a sensation that Jensen reveled in. He'd not found anyone that he'd wanted to share this part of his life with, not in a long, long time. "More, Jay," he asked softly.

Jared watched Jensen's eyes, stilling his hand to let Jensen do the work of driving the fingers in deeper. He spread the finger apart at Jensen's words, even as he lowered his head to feast on Jensen's cock, slurping at the wet tip.

Rocking his hips, Jensen sped up the pace, his head falling back onto the pillow when Jared suckled at him. He wasn't going to be able to hold off if Jared kept up the teasing, but knew that Jared probably wouldn't mind. Jensen gripped the head board and thrust gently into Jared's mouth while his body coiled tighter and tighter.

Just as Jared sensed Jensen on the point of release, he pulled off his cock and squeezed the very base to prevent him from coming. "Not yet," he purred, lapping at the salty fluid leaking down the sides. "Can you hold off for me, Jen? Come when I say?"

Jensen keened, a high sound from his throat, when Jared stopped his release. He yanked on the head board and nodded slowly. "I think I can, Jay. I'll try."

Jared pressed his mouth over Jensen's tongue stroking in deep and wet. "You want to do what I ask, don't you?" He plunged the fingers in deeper, seeking out the small knob of prostate. "Want to obey me."

Jensen sucked on Jared's tongue, writhing against him. He cried out when Jared hit his sweet spot, arching into Jared's body. "I do...want to give you everything you want of me."

Jared smiled and pressed a kiss over each fluttering eyelid. "I'm going to take you now." He pulled out his fingers reluctantly and reached quickly for the condom, pulling it on and lubing up as fast as possible. He did not want to risk coming before being deep inside Jensen. "Ready?" he asked, pulling Jensen's legs over his shoulders.

Nodding, Jensen let go of the headboard and dragged his hands down to grip Jared's shoulders. "God yes, Jay. So ready for you." He wrapped his legs around Jared's back, ready to thrust into his touch.

Jared pushed inside with a soft grunt of effort. He kept hold of Jensen's hips, easing him up, so that he slid more easily deeper into the tight heat. "Like a perfect fit, Jen. So warm."

Jensen stroked up and down Jared's arms, his body stretching wide to accommodate Jared's size. He'd never felt so open, so vulnerable to anyone before, and it was a heady sensation. "Better than I imagined, Jay." Reaching down, Jensen curled one hand around his cock and stroked it gently.

"Hey," Jared growled softly, "did I say you should touch yourself, Jen?" He tilted his head, eyes filled with mock warning, but curious to see Jensen's reaction.

Shaking his head, Jensen released his cock and put his hands back on Jared's shoulder, holding him tight. He rocked his hips into his lover's and smiled shyly at him.

Jared paused long enough to kiss the smile, thrilling at the heat Jensen caused. His first thrust used only a bare movement of hips, dragging him back an inch and then in again. The next eased him out a little more, so that each stroke pulled him in and out a tiny bit further. He sweated with the effort to keep himself under such iron control, when he really longed to slam into Jensen and claim him completely.

Jensen rocked his hips with Jared's, letting him set the pace until Jared was sliding almost completely out and then back in. He clutched at Jared's shoulders and smiled brilliantly at him. "Harder, Jay. Wanna feel you hard and fast inside me."

"Demanding," Jared teased, but flexed his powerful muscles and began to pound Jensen, smacking the bed into the wall. "I just wish," Jared panted, "that Milligan was in the room next door."

The thought caused Jensen to snort with laughter, his body arching into Jared's when the movement caused him to hit Jensen's sweet spot Digging his fingers in, Jensen rolled his hips and moaned, loudly. He loved the thought of people knowing that Jared was his.

Jared laughed, too, until Jensen moaned and sent his mood right into fiercely horny possessiveness. He dragged Jensen up into his stroke, trying to hit his prostate with every one. "Make yourself come now," he ordered, voice rough with lust.

Whimpering, Jensen reached down and fisted his cock fast and hard. He reached over his head with his free hand and gripped the bed so that Jared could (and hopefully, would) pound into him hard.

Jared lowered his head as Jensen gripped the bed and brought out all his considerable strength to drive into Jensen's body without reprieve. He even slapped away Jensen's hand from his cock and replaced it with his own, stripping him completely out of time with his thrusts. He added the nasty corkscrew twist at the head that he himself loved, testing Jensen's reaction.

The complete and utter mastery Jared showed over him had Jensen gripping the bed, arching his back and pulsing between them. He shook, head tipped back on a loud cry, his thighs gripping tight around Jared's hips.

Jared gritted his teeth and rode out Jensen's release, keeping himself completely still. He waited until Jensen had finished, his body quiet and pliant, before pulling out all the way. He reached down and stroked over Jensen's sides, flicking his nipples a few times, before squeezing both of them hard. Finally satisfied, he pulled off the condom and began to stroke himself, aiming for Jensen's chest and stomach.

Jensen moaned when Jared pulled out of him, his hands coming down to caress Jared's arms and try to get him back inside. When Jensen realized what Jared was going to do, he froze, eyes wide and full of heat. Reaching over his head, Jensen held onto the bed again and alternated between staring deep in Jared's eyes and watching his fist on his cock.

"Want this on your chest and stomach, or your face?" Jared rumbled, pausing for a moment. 

"Anywhere you want, Jay." Jensen kept his eyes on Jared's face, his heart pounding wildly.

Jared studied Jensen's eyes, looking for permission and a clue to what he'd prefer. Finally, he decided to just shoot all over his stomach and chest. With a few last strokes and tugs, he came with a triumphant cry of his own, coating Jensen with his release.

Jensen groaned, deep and low. He stroked Jared's shoulders, one hand threading into the hair at the nape of Jared's neck and pulled him down into a heated kiss. "So amazing, Jay."

Jared pressed them close together, covering Jensen completely with his body. He put a hand around the back of Jensen's head and kissed him gently. "You're the amazing one, Jen."

"We're amazing." Jensen tightened his arms and legs around Jared, nuzzling under his chin.

Jensen trailed gentle fingers down Jensen's side and then up to his face. "Jen, are we going to be public with this? I mean, I know we kissed on the course today, but that is different from being in a serious relationship publicly."

Hope blazed in Jensen's eyes before he could bank it. He lowered his lashes, breath coming shallow while he nodded. "I'd like to, if you want."

"Of course I want," Jared said with a huge smile. He brushed a kiss over both closed eyelids. "But you don't mind? Or your family?"

Shaking his head, Jensen opened his eyes and lifted his head to kiss him gently. "All that matters is what we want."

"I want you, Jen. By my side on and off the course. Even when we have to compete against each other." Jared nuzzled over Jensen's cheek, until he took his mouth for a long, drugging kiss.

"I'm glad. I want you, too." Jensen breathed the words over Jared's skin.

"So, it's settled, then," Jared said with a nod. "You're my boyfriend, for keeps." He rolled off the bed and offered Jensen a hand. "And now, we're going to go shower. Cause honestly, cum and pina colada do not mix."

Snorting, Jensen took Jared's hand and rolled himself out of the bed before twining their fingers together. He leaned in for a kiss before pulling back and smiling into Jared's eyes.

Jared cupped Jensen's cheek in a big hand and smiled back at him. "Good thing I'm kinda impulsive, huh?" he asked.

"I think it's the best thing in the world." Jensen tipped his head into Jared's hand before turning and kissing the palm.

"Nah, we're the best thing in the world, Jen," Jared said, before hauling him toward the bathroom and a new life.


End file.
